Gomen ne?
by bokujabu
Summary: Kadang pertengkaran bisa terjadi. Dari hal yang besar maupun kecil. Tapi pertengkaran tidak akan menjadi besar, apabila kita saling mempercayai. Bad sumarry banget minna.


**Judul: Gomen ne?**

 **Disclaimer: Sayangnya punya Tite Kubo, bukan saya**

 **Rating: T menjerumus ++ (Bercanda)**

 **Warning: OOC, cerita gak jelas, alurnya mainstream (menurut gue), typo (penyakit lama) dll**

Pagi hari mulai ditandakan dengan gerombolan murid yang berlalu lalang di lingkungan sekolah. Ada murid yang jalan secara tergesa-gesa, ada juga murid yang senantiasa datang lebih cepat ke sekolah.

Kelas 2-5. Mulai ramai dengan para murid yang mengenakan sweater merah marun. Bel jam pertama masih belum berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa ada waktu untuk berbincang dengan teman sekelas.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku, bagi laki-laki berambut nyetrik. Seperti kulit jeruk. Siapa lagi dan tidak bukan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Lelaki pemilik paras tampan itu. Masih termenung di kursinya. Sambil mengelus-elus pipi sebelah kanannya. Seperti ada warna biru-merah di pipi tirusnya tersebut.

"Yo Ichigo!" Salam salah satu temannya yang sama-sama memiliki rambut nyentrik. Seperti rambut penyanyi Hatsune Miku-Grimjaw Jaggerjaque.

"Ah Grimjaw." Jawab Ichigo dengan nada datar.

"Hei, kau kenapa jeruk?" Tanya Grimjaw. Penasaran karena melihat Ichigo yang tidak semangat hari ini.

Ichigo masih termenung. Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Grimjaw.

"Pagi! Grimjaw-Ichigo!" Seru lelaki pemilik rambut seperti buah cery-Renji Abarai.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Renji. Melihat Grimjaw yang masih diposisinya. Yaitu melihat Ichigo yang termenung.

"Si jeruk hari ini menjadi aneh." Ujar Grimjaw sembari menunjuk Ichigo yang masih diam di tempat duduknya.

Renji pun mulai memperhatikan Ichigo. Ingin menemukan keanehan pemilik kepala jeruk ini.

"Ichigo apa yang terjadi dengan pipimu?" Celetuk Renji. Setelah melihat hal yang berbeda dari Ichigo. Yaitu pipinya yang berwarna merah-biru. Seperti bekas kena pukul atau tamparan?

"Ah Renji benar. Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu Jeruk? Kau habis berkelahi ya?" Timpal Grimjaw. Ikut memperhatikan wajah tampan Ichigo.

"Ini bukan urasan kalian!" Seru Ichigo menghindari tatapan teman-temannya yang terus memperhatikannya.

SREK

Pintu kelas bergeser. Memperlihatkan seorang gadis. Berperawakan mungil dan rambut pendek di bawah telinganya.

"Pagi Rukia!" Seru Renji kepada gadis pemilik surai hitam tersebut-Kuchiki Rukia.

"Huh." Hanya tiga huruf itulah yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Rukia melengos menghindari Renji.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Renji dengan heran. Melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak biasanya. Menghiraukan salam selamat paginya.

Bukan hanya Renji. Grimjaw pun melihat tingkah aneh Rukia. Lelaki pemilik rambut biru itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Ichigo.

Sepertinya ada masalah yang terjadi antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Dapat dilihat dari tingkah dua orang kekasih tersebut. Biasanya saling bertegur sapa di pagi hari. Juga suka menebar-nebar tingkah romantis mereka ke penjuru sekolah. Hari ini, dua orang kekasih itu sedang perang dingin.

"Sepertinya kau lagi berantem dengan Rukia." Celetuk Grimjaw.

Ichigo hanya melengoskan pandangannya. Tidak berniat menimpali pernyataan Grimjaw.

"Sepertinya aku benar." Grimjaw pun mengeluarkan cengirannya. Melihat tingkah Ichigo yang mudah sekali ditebak.

"Hee benarkah? Kau lagi berantem dengan Rukia ya Ichigo?" Timpal Renji kemudian.

"Ini bukan urusan kalian!"

TENG TENG

Tidak terasa bel jam pertama berbunyi. Pembicaraan tiga pria itu pun terhenti.

"Jam pertama sudah dimulai. Ichigo istirahat nanti kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi!" Tuntut Renji. Sembari berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang juga diikuti oleh Grimjaw.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Satu demi satu murid keluar dari kelas. Walaupun ada juga yang masih di dalam kelas. Menyatap bekal makan siang mereka.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh tiga sekawan, pemilik rambut nyentrik ini. Mereka bertiga sedang bersantai di atap sekolah. Ditemani dengan minuman kaleng dan roti kare.

"Nah Ichigo ceritakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Rukia?" Buka Grimjaw dengan kopi kaleng yang masih berada di mulutnya.

"Aku bahkan lupa alasan kenapa aku bisa berantem dengan Rukia." Jawab Ichigo. Dengan awan-awan hitam yang masih bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau telah mengalami hal yang sangat buruk." Tebak Grimjaw. Sedikit prihatin melihat Ichigo yang tidak biasanya frustasi.

"Rukia memang seperti itu." Celetuk Renji kemudian.

"Kau benar. Pukulan, tamparan, dan tendangannya itu dapat membuat seseorang lupa apa yang terjadi." Tambah Ichigo.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sering mengalami hal buruk dengan Rukia." Ujar Grimjaw melihat kedua temannya yang merupakan korban dari sikap keberingasan si Kuchiki cantik itu.

"Berarti memar yang di pipimu itu gara-gara Rukia?" Tanya Grimjaw menunjuk memar di pipi tirus Ichigo.

"Yah seperti yang kau katakan." Jawab Ichigo dengan lesu.

"Melihat memarmu yang masih biru itu. Sepertinya kejadiannya belum lama. Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Ujar Grimjaw menuntut Ichigo untuk mengingat kembali kejadian naas itu.

"Sebenarnya kemarin—"

 **Flashback**

Hari minggu. Merupakan hari tersantai bagi semua orang. Dari pekerjaan dan kegiatan sekolah. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh pria berambut terang ini. Sedang bersantai di sofa ruang tamu. Dengan koran di kedua tangannya.

Tapi dari warna cat rumah yang berwarna abu-abu. Sepertinya pria berambut nyentrik itu sedang tidak di rumahnya. Dimana dia sekarang? Oh sekarang ia sedang berkunjung ke rumah kekasih mungilnya-Rukia Kuchiki.

Sudah sekitar lima bulan. Dua pasangan tersebut saling memadu kasih. Selama pacaran lima bulan itu, Ichigo hampir setiap hari berkunjung ke rumah Rukia. Ichigo melakukan hal itu supaya kekasih mungilnya tidak kesepian.

Itu disebabkan kedua orang tua Rukia yang bekerja di luar kota. Di rumah bergaya minimalis itu hanya ada Rukia dan adik laki-lakinya-Naito. Karena itu lah ia sering berkunjung ke rumah Rukia. Dengan membawa cake maupun makanan ringan untuk disantap bersama Rukia.

Sekarang di rumah tersebut hanya ada Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo yang masih dengan kegiatannya. Bersantai di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Rukia sibuk memasak makan siang di dapur.

Merasa bosan dengan kegiatannya. Ichigo pun berdiri dari sofa empuk itu. Berjalan pelan ke dapur.

Ichigo tersenyum saat melihat punggung mungil Rukia yang membelakanginya. Sampai di dapur. Kaki Ichigo mulai mengendap-endap. Berniat menkagetkan Rukia.

Dengan perlahan Ichigo melingkarkan lengan kekarnya ke pinggang Rukia. Seperti yang diduganya. Rukia bergidik saat kedua tangan kekarnya bertengger di pinggang mungilnya.

"Ichigo!?" Seru Rukia menengokan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Perlu bantuan Rukia?" Ujar Ichigo. Suaranya agak teredam karena bibirnya sedang berada di leher mulus Rukia.

"Ichigo hentikan." Tubuh Rukia menggeliat saat merasakan bibir Ichigo. Sedang menjelajahi daerah sensitifnya.

"Kau sedang memasak apa Rukia?" Tanyanya masih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rukia.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang memasak makan siang." Jawab Rukia seadanya. Masih berkutat dengan panci penggorengan yang berbunyi nyaring. Karena sedang memasak karage.

"Hm bau nya enak." Puji Ichigo sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya. Bermaksud mencium masakan buatan Rukia.

"Kau mau ku buatkan salad buah?" Tawar Rukia. Mulai menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan Ichigo.

"Hm boleh." Gumamnya dengan kepala sedikit menengok. Melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya dari dekat. Dari mata hazelnya dapat dilihat bahwa Ichigo menatap lekat wajah Rukia.

"Rukia." Panggilnya dengan suara pelan.

"Ya?" Walaupun suara Ichigo tadi sangat pelan. Rukia bisa mendengarnya karena tubuh Ichigo yang sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya.

Merespon panggilan Ichigo, Rukia memutar kepala bermaksud melihat wajahnya. Tiba-tiba...

CUP

Tanpa Rukia duga Ichigo mengecup bibir merah marunnya. Mata Rukia membelalak saat merasakan bibir Ichigo tepat di bibirnya. Kecupan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Tapi dapat menciptakan rona memerah di wajah gadis Kuchiki itu.

"Ichigo~~~" Rengek Rukia dengan wajah semakin memerah. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutnya lucu.

Lima menit berlalu. Rukia masih dengan acara memasaknya. Dengan Ichigo yang memeluk pinggangnya. Ketenangan dan kehangatan adalah kata yang menggambarkan suasana hati dua pasangan sejoli itu.

Tanpa aba-aba Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Kau mau kemana Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia heran. Padahal ia sudah nyaman dengan pelukan Ichigo yang menemani acara memasaknya.

"Toilet. Kau mau ikut juga?" Goda Ichigo dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Baka." Celetuk Rukia dengan pipi yang akan memerah lagi.

Dari luar tersebut terdengar suara tawa Ichigo, karena mendengarkan ejekan Rukia. Sekarang di dapur tersebut hanya ada Rukia seorang.

 _Moshi Moshi Moshi_

Terdengar sebuah suara tidak terlalu nyaring dalam pendengarannya. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya. Bermaksud mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari ponsel kekasihnya jeruknya. Ponsel tersebut sebelumnya ditinggalkan Ichigo saat ia pergi ke toilet. Ponsel itu menyala memperlihatkan bahwa ada email atau telepon yang masuk.

"Ichigo ada yang menghubungimu!" Ujar Rukia dengan suara nyaring. Agar didengar oleh Ichigo.

Saat Rukia memanggilnya. Ichigo belum datang juga.

"Sepertinya ia sedang buang air besar." Gumam Rukia. Kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian. Ponsel tersebut berbunyi kembali. Empat kali berturut-turut.

Merasa terganggu dengan suara ponsel Ichigo. Rukia mematikan kompor dan mengambil ponsel Ichigo. Bermaksud melihat siapa orang yang mengirimkan pesan beruntun itu.

Rukia memencet tombol kunci. Ponsel itu langsung menyala. Menampakkan foto Ichigo dan Rukia sebagai latarnya. Dalam ponsel tersebut tertera empat email.

Rukia menggeser gambar kunci. Bermaksud melihat empat email itu. Saat ia membukanya tertera nama Yumi di nama pengirim email tersebut.

Sesaat nafas Rukia terhenti. Saat melihat nama berjenis kelamin wanita itu. Di dalam ponsel kekasihnya. Rukia tidak sama sekali mengetahui orang bernama Yumi itu.

Rukia memutar kepalanya. Bermaksud melihat apakah Ichigo sudah kembali atau belum. Ternyata Ichigo masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya di toilet.

Dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi. Rukia langsung membuka email misterius itu.

Email pertama, _"Ichigo hari ini jam berapa?"_

Email kedua, _"Kita janjian seperti tempat biasanya kan?"_

Email ketiga, _"Ichigo balas pesan ku dong."_

Email keempat, _"Ichigo_ _"_

Saat Rukia selesai membaca semua email tersebut. Awan hitam mulai datang di atas kepala Rukia. Genggaman tangannya mengencang. Dengan ponsel Ichigo di tangannya.

"Hhhahh leganya." Celetuk Ichigo setelah keluar dari toilet.

"Ada apa Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo saat melihat Rukia menatapnya dengan garang?

Rukia langsung melepar ponsel Ichigo. Dengan gelabakan Ichigo berhasil menangkapnya.

"Ada apa sih Rukia?" Tanya dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa Rukia bisa seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya ia tenang-tenang saja.

"Email dari siapa itu?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada sangat sinis.

"Hah?"

"Jawab aku email dari siapa itu!?" Bentak Rukia tidak sabar.

"Email?" Ichigo mulai melihat ponselnya. Mencari apa yang dimaksud Rukia. Mata hazelnya lansung melihat semua email dari orang yang bernama Yumi itu yang sudah terbaca semua. Dari email itu, Ichigo mulai paham kenapa Rukia bersikap seperti ini.

"Ru-rukia kau salah paham." Ujar Ichigo dengan wajah panik.

"Hoo jadi selama ini kau bermain di belakangku ya tuan Kurosaki." Tembak Rukia dengan tatapan garang.

"Tidak Rukia. Kau salah paham. Email ini dari temanku. Dia adalah rekan kerjaku di tempat sambilanku. Dan dia adalah laki-laki." Jelas Ichigo gelabakan.

"Jangan berbohong tuan Kurosaki! Mana ada nama laki-laki seperti perempuan" Bentak Rukia.

"Aku tidak bohong. Sungguh apa yang aku katakan tidak bohong." Yakin Ichigo. Memundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat Rukia berjalan ke arahnya.

"Memangnya aku percaya padamu. Saat aku sudah membaca semua isi email itu." Ujar Rukia mengepalkan tangan mungilnya di samping kedua tubuhnya.

"Rukia percayalah." Ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Diam kau!"

Rukia langsung memukul wajah tampan Ichigo dengan jurus karatenya.

.

"Aku pulang." Pintu rumah bergaya vintage itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar delapan tahun. Berambut hitam sama dengan kakak perempuannya.

Ternyata ia adalah adik kecil Rukia-Naito Kuchiki yang sebelumnya bermain di rumah temannya.

Naito menatap heran dalam rumahnya yang sunyi. Bahkan tidak ada suara kakaknya yang membalas salamnya.

Anak kecil bersurai hitam itu melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan di rak. Mulai berjalan ke dalam rumah. Mencari kakak perempuannya.

"Kakak kau ada dimana?" Teriak Naito hampir bisa didengae dalam penjuru rumah itu.

Tidak ada suara apapun. Naito pun berjalan ke arah dapur. Karena biasanya kakaknya itu pada jam segini sedang berada di tempat memasak itu.

DUK

"Aduh.." Saat Naito memasuki dapur. Kaki kecilnya menyenggol sebuah benda keras yang membuatnya terjerembab.

"Apa sih in—"

Kalimatnya terhenti, saat mata kapurnya. Melihat sesuatu yang membuat terjatuh. Ternyata adalah Ichigo yang terkapar dengan memar di pipi kirinya.

"Ichigo-ni!" Ujar Naito dengan wajah panik. Menghampiri Ichigo yang mendekati sekarat?

"Ichigo-ni bangunlah." Naito menggoyangkan tubuh besar Ichigo. Tetapi lelaki itu sama sekali tak terbangun dari pingsan.

"Ichigo-ni sadarlah." Melihat Ichigo yang belum sadar juga. Wajah Naito berubah semakin panik.

"Gawat bagaimana ini. Ichigo-ni tidak sadar juga. apa yang harus aku lakukan." Gumamnya dengan air yang hampir keluar dari matanya.

"Oh iya telpon ambulance!" Naito langsung berlari kearah ruang tamu. Bermaksud menelpon ambulance. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terkapar tidak berdaya di atas dinginnya marmer.

.

 **End flashback**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Tawa membaha mulai dikeluarkan oleh Grimjaw dan Renji. Saat mendengarkan cerita malang Ichigo.

"Diam kalian berdua!" Bentak Ichigo dengan wajah kusut.

"Haha gomen Ichigo. Kisah mu sangat lucu puht." Celetuk Grimjaw dengan air yang hampir keluar dari mata birunya.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu tau."

"Jadi Ichigo apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Renji setelah menyelesaikan sesi tertawanya.

"Aku menceritakan hal ini pada kalian juga ingin menanyakan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

"Pura-pura marah saja." Saran Renji dengan wajah datar.

"Kau gila! Aku bisa mati nantinya." Gerutu Ichigo tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat ia melakukan hal yang disarankan Renji.

"Apa yang disarankan Renji benar juga. Sesekali buatlah Rukia bersalah." Tambah Grimjaw membenarkan saran Renji.

"Memangnya kau kira itu mudah!"

"Tenang saja Ichigo paling-paling kau akan opname selama dua hari di rumah sakit." Celetuk Renji sembari menepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Renji benar. Tenang Ichigo kami berdua akan selalu mengunjungimu." Ujar Grimjaw juga ikut menepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Kalian berdua!"

.

"Hahahaha."

"Riruka ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Gerutu Rukia kepada temannya pemilik rambut merah marun itu.

"Gomen. Tapi Rukia semua orang pasti akan tertawa saat mendengar ceritamu." Balas Riruka sambil menutup mulutnya. Agar tidak tertawa lagi.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Menikmati makan siang yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

Sama dengan Ichigo. Rukia menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada Riruka.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ujar Riruka mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Renji.

"Hm apa aku harus minta maaf padanya?"

"Kau memang harus melakukan itu Rukia. Kalau Ichigo meminta maaf lebih dulu padamu. Hubungan kalian malah akan lebih canggung." Ujar Riruka sambil memberi nasehat.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Yah pikirkan saja sendiri." Jawab Riruka dengan datar.

"Riruka~~~"

.

Jam kelima sudah selesai. Bel istirahat kedua mulai berbunyi. Satu demi satu murid mulai keluar dari kelas lagi. Setelah memastikan Ukitake sensei keluar dari kelas. Dengan cepat Rukia menutup buku dan meletakkannya di kolong meja.

Rukia langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Berniat menjalankan rencana minta maafnya kepada Ichigo.

"Ichigo." Panggil Rukia menghampiri kekasihnya.

Mendengar suara Rukia yang mendekatinya. Secara tiba-tiba Ichigo berdiri dari duduknya. Berlari keluar dari kelas. Menghiraukan panggilan Rukia.

Sedangkan Rukia hanya terdiam melihat sikap Ichigo tadi. Di sudut ruangan terlihat tiga orang teman dua pasangan sejoli itu yang mengeluarkan cekikikan. Setelah melihat tontonan yang disajikan oleh dua pasangan yang sedang perang dingin itu.

Tapi Rukia tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan minta maaf pada Ichigo saat pulang sekolah nanti. Karena tidak harus melakukan apa lagi. Rukia kembali duduk di kursinya.

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir. Semua murid mulai bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Dengan tergesa Rukia memasukan buku kedalam tasnya. Agar menjalankan rencananya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Saat Rukia mau berdiri dari kursinya. Ada seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kuchiki bisakah kau bantu sensei membawakan tugas para murid ke dalam ruangan guru." Ujar Yoruichi sensei.

Dengan terpaksa Rukia pun membantu Yoruichi sensei. Rukia memutar kepalanya bermaksud melihat kursi kekasihnya yang pemiliknya masih membereskan buku-bukunya.

" _Semoga saja Ichigo tidak pulang duluan."_

.

Setelah meletakkan lembaran tugas di meja Yoruichi sensei. Dengan langkah tergesa Rukia kembali ke kelasnya. Ternyata di dalam kelas itu sudah mulai sepi. Hanya menyisakan beberapa murid yang sedang piket. Sama sekali tidak ada kekasih orangenya.

"Orihime-chan kau tau dimana Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia kepada salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun? Tadi dia baru saja pulang." Jawab Orihime dengan jelas.

Mendengar perkataan Orihime. Rukia langsung mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal tadi. Dan berlari keluar kelas. Bermaksud mengejar Ichigo.

Sekarang Rukia sedang berada di loker sepatu. Disana ia melihat kekasih orangenya sedang memasang sepatunya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Rukia memanggilnya.

"ICHIGO."

Ichigo bergidik kaget mendengar panggilan Rukia. Dengan refleks Ichigo memasang cepat sepatunya. Selanjutnya lelaki bersurai orange itu berlari kembali. Menghindari Rukia.

"Chotto—" Melihat Ichigo berlari lagi. Rukia langsung memasang sepatunya. Agar bisa menyusul kekasihnya itu.

.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang beriringan. Sepertinya bukan beriringan tepatnya. Karena Ichigo masih berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Memberikan jarak yang jauh dari Rukia yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ichigo tunggu." Ujar Rukia dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Terlalu lelah mengikuti langkah cepat dan lebar Ichigo.

Ichigo tetap menghiraukan panggilan Rukia. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berhenti.

Langkah Rukia pun terhenti. Sambil melihat badan Ichigo yang menjauh. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi.

" _Tentu saja Ichigo marah padamu Rukia. Kau memang gadis bodoh."_ Ejeknya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja. Mata amestynya melihat sepasang sepatu berada di hadapannya. Rukia pun mengangkat kepalanya. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Pemilik sepatu itu adalah kekasih orangenya.

"Mana maafku?" Buka Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia dengan dingin.

"Ah...etto..." Entah kenapa suara Rukia tercekat saat melihat tatapan dingin Ichigo.

"Itu...aku...gomen nasai." Ujar Rukia dengan wajah bersalah.

Mendengar permintaan maaf dari Rukia. Ichigo mengangkat tangannya.

Melihat Ichigo mengangkat tangan kirinya. Rukia langsung menutup matanya. Merelakan balasan Ichigo akibat perbuatannya semalam.

Rukia kira Ichigo akan memukul kepalanya. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Kekasihnya itu menepuk dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Rukia pun membuka matanya. Bermaksud melihat ekspresi Ichigo.

"Tenang saja kok aku tidak marah." Ujar Ichigo dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Melihat senyuman hangat yang Ichigo berikan. Air mata mulai keluar dari mata Rukia.

"Hei Rukia jangan nangis." Ujar Ichigo dengan panik.

"Hiks harusnya kau memarahi ku Ichigo. Aku memang gadis bo—" Kata-katanya terhenti. Saat bibir Ichigo mengecup bibir mungilnya.

"Ssst jangan menangis lagi oke?" Suruh Ichigo dengan kedua tangan yang menghapus air mata Rukia di kedua pipinya.

Rukia hanya menganggukan kepala kecil. Mengiyakan perintah Ichigo.

"Apa pun yang terjadi kau harus percaya padaku. Mengerti?" Rukia mengangguk lagi.

"Nah kalau begitu berhentilah berwajah murung seperti itu dan tersenyumlah." Rukia pun mengeluarkan senyum cerahnya.

"Nah ayo kita pulang." Ujarnya sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Rukia.

"Ichigo apa lukamu masih sakit?" Tanyanya sambil menatap pipi kiri Ichigo.

"Hm sedikit."

"Gomen." Wajah Rukia mulai berubah murung lagi.

"Hei sudah ku bilang kan aku sama sekali tidak marah."

"Tapi—"

CUP

"Kalau kau meminta maaf lagi. Aku akan menciummu lagi." Ancam Ichigo.

Dengan wajah memerah. Rukia hanya tertawa mendengar ancaman Ichigo.

"Ichigo bisakah kau menunduk sebentar." Ichigo pun merendahkan tubuhnya. Tidak Ichigo duga Rukia mencium pipi kirinya.

"Semoga lukamu cepat sembuh." Ujar Rukia dengan wajah merah padam. Dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih syok.

"Rukia tunggu!" Teriak Ichigo ikutan berlari menyusul Rukia.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Di lorong sekolah itu terlihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang berlari. Tapi dihiasi dengan senyum cerah secerah rambutnya. Ichigo langsung membuka pintu kelas. Sampai menimbulkan suara keras. Mengakibatkan semua penghuni nya bergidik kaget.

Semua orang dalam kelas tersebut menatap heran pemuda itu. Ichigo langsung menghampiri kedua temannya yang sedang duduk santai di kursinya.

"Oi Ichigo kau kenapa?" Tanya Grimjaw dengan wajah bingung. Padahal kemarin kepala jeruk ini murung seperti orang mati sekarang malah seperti orang yang sedang mendapatkan undian berhadiah.

"Aku berhasil melakukan apa yang kalian sarankan." Jawab Ichigo dengan nada girang.

Grimjaw dan Renji pun langsung melongo tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ichigo.

"Kau serius? Kenapa kau masih hidup Ichigo?" Ujar mereka berdua masih tidak percaya.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha#batuk-batukkemudian. Ini oneshoot pertama gueeeeeee. Bagaimana isinya apa rasa asem, manis, atau asin #plak. Ceritanya ini sdh lama gue buat tapi baru selesai sekarang #gulingguling. Ide crita ini terinspirasi dri komik yg brjudul Horimiya. Klau klian pnasaran slkan klian cri komiknya. Untuk tga ffn sblumnya tnggu aja ya dua mnggu kedepan #tertawa nista.**

 **Please kritik, read, and review.**


End file.
